


GG2: Adventures in Montreal

by CptnRuski



Series: Goalie Goals [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Braden really likes Patrick Roy guys, Carey Price angsts, Consensual Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Edging, FUCK, Feelings, Fingering, Fireplace sex, Ice Cream, Ice Play, M/M, No Condoms, Oh god im sorry, Overstimulation, Power Outage, Really it's filthy, Sharing Body Heat, Snowballing, Unsafe Sex, Wax Play, blindfold, blizzard, bowling, bowling is foreplay lmao, but not really, fuck this is a lot of tags, game cancellation, like in front of the fireplace not in it, lots of feelings, my beta says i need to apologize, she is mad, snowstorm, sort of a dinner date, the montreal forum, they have a safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: Braden and the Caps fly to Montreal for a game, and Braden calls to catch up with Carey for the first time since the All-Star Game weekend. Shenanigans ensue. Featuring: Concerned Burkie, Interfering Mama Ovi, Papa Backy knows what's up, phone cameo Captain Patches, an angsty Carey Price, and Braden fucking Holtby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beast of a fucking fic to write and edit. I would like to of course thank the Cluster Pucks, but most of all I would like to thank @couch_of_friendship for beta-ing the shit out of this. I'm sorry I suck at grammar and punctuation.  
> Enjoy this mess of a fic, have fun, please don't die.  
> (Edit: I forgot to add a very important part to the beginning, but, it is there now in paragraph 22 (including dialogue))

 

It was early in the morning when the Capitals landed in Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport. The team had flown in a day early due to a huge winter storm system that was brewing and projected to hit Montreal the day they would be playing. With the impending weather, the Canadiens had not only invited them up early, but had opened up their practice facilities for the Caps to use in the event they took up the offer, which they had. The moment the team started to exit the plane Braden Holtby began to fiddle with his phone, feeling butterflies beginning to brew in his stomach. It hadn't even been a week since the All-Star Game and the weekend’s events seemed to be burned into his mind, mostly what had transpired his first night in LA. Braden felt a shiver run up his spine at the memory of having none other than Carey Price taking him to bed, but after that night he hadn't been able to get a moment alone with the Montreal Canadiens’ goaltender. Of course, he still had Carey’s number, there was absolutely no way he'd have deleted it, not after… Braden took a harsh swallow as his stomach seemed to twist a little, not after having his _epiphany moment_ the second Carey had left his room after their shared night together. He must've made a face however, because Andre was giving him a concerned look.

“Are you doing alright Holts?” Andre asked with a furrowed brow, obviously confused at the expression Braden had.

“Just a little tired Burkie,” Braden shrugged, repositioning his bag as the bus they'd be taking to the hotel pulled up, “I’m fine.”

The nod Andre gave him in reply was completely unconvincing, but Braden ignored it and climbed onto the bus behind Alexander. He made his way quickly to his usual bus seat, and stared down at the contact he had pulled up on his cell phone when he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

“What have you got here?” Alex asked as he plopped down next to Braden, an uncharacteristic choice for the Russian, but the goaltender knew that his team captain would be having questions at some point.

“Technically, none of you business.” Braden responded as he closed his phone.

“No fun Braden,” he chuckled, “You should let me know.”

“Just because you’re Captain-” Braden started, his tone annoyed and sharp as he looked away from Alex.

“Not because Captain, because I tell Carey.” He grinned

Braden froze in his spot before slowly turning his head to meet Alex’s eyes which were lit up in some form of evil looking glee.

“... What?” Braden choked out trying to keep his breathing under control.

“I act drunk, tell Carey Price my goalie has hots for him, you get laid. Very simple and apparently, very effective.” Alex smiled as his voice took on a sing-song lilt.

“You _what?_ ” Braden stared at him in disbelief

“I get you laid.” Alex shrugged with a wide grin, “Now tell me, you see Price while we’re here yes?”

“I-” Braden stopped, knowing he wanted to see Price, but not really wanting to reach out for him.

Alex merely kept on smiling as he fiddled with his phone,

“Must have been good, you were completely on game next day.”

“Alex.” Braden groaned exasperatedly

“Ok, ok,” he put his hands up defensively as he laughed, “Won't bother you about getting laid even though Carey Price is probably waiting for call back.”

“Alex!”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the hotel not long after Alex had begun to bug Braden about what had occurred during the All-Star Game, and everyone immediately dispersed to their respective rooms to attempt to catch a nap before the afternoon skate. Braden had watched all of his teammates wander to their respective rooms before slowly entering his own and placing his bags down. His phone was still clutched tightly in his hand as he contemplated texting the Canadiens’ goaltender. The night they spent together was constantly on his mind, filling almost every thought that passed through his head in the past week. It had been one of the best nights Braden had _ever_ had, and he _wanted_ that to happen again, but…

Braden groaned and his head fell into his hands as the second lingering memory made a repeat appearance, the almost… domestic morning with Carey had screwed with him badly and Braden shuddered as he remembered the way his stomach had flipped and his heart had tugged painfully when the dark haired goaltender had left to prepare for the games that weekend. He hadn’t expected it at all; he thought Carey was attractive of course, well, more like the sexiest man he’d ever laid eyes on, and he knew Carey was a great guy, but the realization that he wanted more than just a hook-up with the older goalie had hit him like a freight train. Suddenly, almost every thought he had was about the British Columbia native and he _had no idea what to do._ He’d never _really_  had feelings like this for a man before, despite the fact that he knew he liked men the same way he liked women, and even those who didn’t identify as either, but all his serious relationships had been with women. Well… _most_ of them. Braden shuddered as the thought crossed his mind, pushing those painful memories to the back of his mind. Now was _not_ the time to think about _him._

However, the question in Braden’s head still persisted. How did he even _approach_ Carey with this? Braden dragged his hands down his face, and rubbed at his eyes before looking down at his phone. It wouldn’t hurt to at least let Carey know he was in town, would it?

Slowly, Braden picked up his phone and thumbed through his contacts to Carey’s. The older goaltender’s name had a little hockey stick next to the name, something Braden had put in earlier that week while trying to gather the courage to at least text the older goalie. He debated whether to text or call Carey for a minute before deciding that he actually missed the sound of Carey’s voice enough to call him.

The phone rang for a few beats before Braden heard the pickup tone,

“Hello?” Was the groggy sounding, near unrecognizable greeting that came from the other end.

“Carey?” Braden asked cautiously, silently hoping Carey hadn’t mistyped his number or given him a fake.

“Oh, Braden?” It was definitely Carey, Braden thought to himself, noting that the older Canadian sounded more awake now and the intonation in his voice sounded brighter.

“Hey.” Braden could feel his heart beating at a million miles per hour.

“Shit, are you guys in town already?” Carey asked, Braden could hear sheets rustling in the background, he must’ve woken the dark haired Canadian with his call. Braden swallowed roughly as he remembered waking up next to him, he had looked so relaxed and his bedhead had been adorable,

“Uh, yeah, we just got into the hotel a little while ago.” Braden stammered out, knowing he was talking too fast, but seemingly unable to control or calm his nerves.

“Oh cool man,” Carey responded, Braden could hear an amused huff come from him, “you have any practices today?”

“Afternoon skate at 2 until 4.” Braden explained.

“You start when we end,” Carey chuckled, “Is the team doing stuff together tonight?”

“No, we’re all being cautious with the storm so-” Braden started

“Want me to pick you up from the rink?” Carey asked suddenly.

Braden felt himself blush in surprise as Carey’s quick interruption,

“Y-you what?” Braden stuttered.

“I’ll pick you up, if you’d like.” Carey’s voice was steady and even again, “Show you around town, go do something maybe?”

Braden felt like he could explode from the combination of excitement and dread that was swirling in the pit of his stomach,

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that a lot.” Braden replied after what felt like an eternity in his mind.

“Ok yeah, cool.” Braden felt like Carey was smiling as he spoke and couldn’t help the grin that crept onto his own face, “I’ll text you when I’m at the practice facility to get you then?”

“Sure.” Braden nodded even though Carey couldn’t see him, too caught up in his nervousness to care.

“Ok, I’ll see you then.” Carey told him.

“See you.”  The phone clicked off and Braden was left breathing unevenly as he felt an overwhelming amount of anticipation crash over him. Practice was going to be a _joy_ today.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Practice was not as bad as Braden had originally thought it was going to be. While his mind was completely out of whack from the fact that he was about to actually spend time with Carey Price in a non-hockey setting, he was able to keep his game consistent and on during their two hours of ice time. Throughout the practice he repeatedly noticed that Alex was shooting him more of those mischievous grins as if he _knew_ what he was doing. The moment the team shuffled back into the locker room Braden checked his phone. As he loosened his pads he grinned to himself as he read the little text notification on the screen letting him know that Carey was waiting outside the building for him. Quickly he got out of his gear, into the shower, got dressed, and then re-situated his gear before being stopped by Niklas as he was leaving.

“Where are you headed?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Braden.

“Meeting up with a friend.” Braden explained, “I should be back tonight.”

Niklas grinned, “I hope you have fun with your _friend._ ” Niklas chuckled before rejoining Alex by the stalls, the captain of the team smirking as Niklas joined him before flashing Braden a thumbs up. Braden rolled his eyes and walked out of the building, shrugging his coat on and buttoning it up as he exited out into the cold Montreal afternoon.

As he expected, the first thing Braden saw was a large black pickup truck with a Habs decal on it that he _knew_ was Carey’s before he noticed the other goaltender get out and wave him down. Looking around to make sure the rest of the team was still inside, Braden walked at a brisk pace across the parking lot, trying to make it look like he wasn't as excited as he felt inside, and knowing he was failing miserably. Carey must've picked up on what he was trying to do because Braden saw him laugh before hopping back into the truck, popping the passenger door when Braden reached the car.

“Hey stranger.” Carey chuckled as Braden buckled in.

“Hey.” Braden grinned, knowing the smile on his face must look ridiculous, but the giddiness he felt was a bit too strong to contain, “How’s it going?” He asked, not really knowing how to go about starting the conversation, his mind flashed back to the wild grin Carey had given him, much like the one currently on the dark haired Canadian’s face now, when leaving the hotel room.

“Pretty good,” Carey told him, starting the car, “I’m feeling pretty great after the All-Star stuff so I can't complain.”

Braden swore there was some underlying innuendo about their night together in that sentence, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind,

“That's nice to hear.” Braden smiled at him, getting a good look at Carey, his smile widening in relief as he saw he too was dressed casually in a flannel and jeans.

“What’ve you been up to?” Carey asked as his eyes looked over to the door of the Bell Centre.

“Not much really,” Braden shrugged, “Practice has been it.”

Carey nodded before chuckling slightly,

“Any place you want to go?” He asked.

“I haven’t actually been to Montreal with time to spare in years,” Braden admitted sheepishly, “I don’t even know where to begin.”

Carey stared at him for a moment, his eyes furrowed with concentration before they widened, “I’ve only been once, but, do you want to go to the Forum? They’ve got uh… They’ve got a bowling alley, movie theater, and a bunch of other stuff.” His voice was a little quieter than before, but still enthusiastic.

“Oh yeah!” Braden smiled as he remembered how much Carey enjoyed bowling, “I’ve never been down there, they’ve got an alley now?”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty cool place.” Carey gave him a wide grin as he kicked the truck into gear and drove out of the lot.

The ride over was mostly silent, the two trading small remarks about their respective seasons back and forth with little stories about what they'd been doing outside of hockey interspersed between. However, Braden noticed that while he was being slightly fidgety, Carey seemed more comfortable, like he was hanging around an old friend instead of someone he’d gotten into bed with a week ago. The thought left his head however, when the Montreal Forum came into view, the old building standing out amongst the rest of the street. It took him a moment to realize he must look ridiculous, gawking at the old building, but at the same time he felt unashamed of the wonder filling him at the sight of one of the Original Six arenas.

“You good there buddy?” He heard Carey laugh softly next to him as they pulled into the parking lot, breaking his trance, and he felt heat rise to his face in embarrassment as he started to sputter slightly, an incredibly awkward noise that caused Carey to start laughing. The sound shocked Braden for a moment, not because it was directed at him, but because it sent a giddy rush through him. He hadn’t actually ever heard Carey lose himself in laughter as he was doing now while parking.  His whole face lit up; his cheeks flushing as he guffawed loudly, practically wheezing, and Braden started to laugh with him, not really getting why Carey found it so funny, but how he looked while laughing, the sound of which was every wonderful thing in the world wrapped together in one absolutely amazing sound, coupled with how _happy_ and _beautiful_ he looked, was frankly a bit much for Braden to handle. Much too soon however, Carey was getting out of the car, his laughter calming, but the flush on his cheeks remained as it tapered off. Braden quickly got up to follow him and the two headed to the entrance.

 

Stepping into the building was surreal, Carey gave an impressed whistle as they walked into the center of the converted hockey arena, the Habs logo still emblazoned where center ice had stood years before.

“Holy shit.” Braden breathed out as he looked around, his breath catching and eyes widening at the sight before him. A sense of amazement washing over him as he took in the fact that he was at center ice in one of two remaining Original Six Arenas still standing and the most historically important and storied of the group no less.

“I'm going to second that.” Carey agreed, his voice low as he looked around. Luckily the Forum was pretty empty, which might have been uncharacteristic had it not been a Monday night.

“How've you only been here once?” Braden asked as he looked over at the stadium seating section, chuckling as he saw the horrible sculpture of the boy in the Habs jersey.

Carey merely shrugged and shook his head before pointing to one of the elevators,

“Hey so, food or bowling first?”

“I’m not hungry just yet,” Braden started, flashing Carey a competitive glare, “but I almost feel obligated to tell you that I regularly beat the guys in bowling back in DC.”

“Is that so?” Carey shot a smirk back, “Because I beat all the guys up here weekly.”

“Is that a challenge Price?” Braden laughed out.

“Hell yeah it is.” Carey shot back, his eyes simultaneously lighting up in excitement and gaining the competitive edge Braden knew well.

“Then it’s on Pricey.”

Minutes later the two were standing in a middle lane at the bowling alley and on the first go, Carey had already rolled a fucking strike.

“Are you _kidding me?_ ” Braden groaned exasperatedly the moment the last of the ten pins hit the floor.

“Hey, I warned you.” Carey gave him a nonchalant shrug coupled with a grin, “Best bowler on the Montreal Canadiens.”

“Montreal Canadiens my ass.” Braden grumbled as he hefted his ball up watching Carey go for the second roll then scowling when Carey managed to hit eight of the ten pins this time.

There were only two other groups in the alley and thankfully neither of those groups looked like hockey fans or people who would take pictures of them. Braden didn’t think he’d be able to live it down in DC if 1) he was found with Carey Price, the goaltender of the team they were playing tomorrow, at the Montreal Forum and 2) he _lost_ to Carey Price, the goaltender of the team they were playing tomorrow, at bowling _in the Montreal Forum_.

“You’re up Holts.” Carey told him as he practically sauntered back to the ball machine, the grin on his face taunting the younger goaltender.

Braden walked up to the platform wordlessly and hoped for the best as he aimed the ball towards the center pin with just a touch of spin. Seven pins hit the deck while a small group of three pins stared him down at the end of the lane. Braden made a mental note to make sure that Carey didn’t see the frustration beginning to spread through his chest, and only allowed himself to shrug at the pins. However, before he could grab another ball he felt Carey’s hand grasp his wrist lightly. Braden’s head shot up, a hot flush creeping to his face, to look at the older goaltender who was gazing curiously as Braden’s hand,

“Try positioning your wrist a bit differently, flick it like this and, angle it… here, when you release.” Carey explained, demonstrating with one hand while guiding Braden’s hand with the other, “It’ll help with spin.” Of course, Braden was only half paying attention to what Carey was trying to explain, instead focusing on the soft, warm grip on his wrist.

“Uh, Holts, you there?” Carey asked, cocking an eyebrow and effectively snapping Braden out of his daze.

“Y-yeah, I think I’ve got it.” Braden stammered, picking up the next ball and walking towards the lane, desperately hoping he’d throw right so that Carey wouldn’t start asking questions. Thankfully, he _managed_ to put the spin Carey had explained to him on the ball and got the spare, earning him a cheer from Carey behind him. Braden spun and grinned at Carey as the older man threw him a thumbs up. Even with Braden’s muddled and confusing thoughts for the older Canadian, alongside the confusion of Carey’s platonic attitude... it felt _really good_ to be spending time with the older goaltender again.

Braden didn’t think that ‘lost’ summed the match up because Carey had absolutely _destroyed him_ in both of their bowling rounds. The older Canadian had just let out a whoop of excitement as he snatched the second round win and gave Braden a wide grin,

“I told you, best bowler on the Montreal Canadiens.” he snickered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Braden rolled his eyes before joining Carey in laughter, the sound like music to his ears; it was almost impossible for him to be upset when Carey was so happy.

“So, loser pays for dinner?” Carey asked with a wide grin.

“Only if you pay for dessert.” Braden shot back, looking up from untying his bowling shoes with a smirk to match Carey’s.

The older goaltender nodded after a moment of contemplation,

“Seems fair.”

They wound up at the sports bar a few minutes later, at a table situated in a darker corner with tall booth seats, courtesy of the owner who’d obliged immediately after the two had signed a few things for him and the staff. Braden had been happy to sign everything handed to him, especially the Team Canada jersey one of the servers’ sons had on. Carey had seemed happy about it too, because as they sat down, Braden noticed how the smile still hadn’t left his face.  The entire night Carey had looked ridiculously happy, but now he looked positively _radiant._

“You good there Carey?” Braden asked with a small smile, feeling a blush begin to creep up his neck for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

“It’s just… It’s really great to see how happy we make people you know?” He explained softly, looking down at his menu as a flush began to spread across his cheeks.

Braden stared at Carey with wide eyes, his heart fluttering slightly as Carey’s big brown eyes flashed up at him shyly before going back to reading the dinner options. Slowly, over the next few minutes, Braden noticed that Carey was stealing glances at him, quick flicks of his eyes that Braden was pretending not to notice while a warm feeling began to well up in his chest. He really noticed it when the waitress came to take their orders, and could feel Carey’s eyes on him as he spoke to the young woman, flustering him slightly as he relayed what he wanted. Carey gave his order afterwards before the silence between the two resettled.

“So,” Braden started.

“So.” Carey replied, and the two locked gazes for a moment, neither knowing where to take the conversation next.

“Uh,” Braden offered a goofy smile as he messed with his hair slightly, “I don’t really know what to talk about.”

“Me neither.” Carey admitted with a sheepish smile.

However, as he said that, Braden realized that he knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, he just had no idea how to even bring it up. The thought was nagging at him in the back of his mind, it had been all afternoon, he’d just tried to ignore it, but now, in the low lighting of the restaurant, with Carey smiling at him through his laughter, Braden knew he was absolutely, positively _fucked_. Suddenly the roller coaster of emotions he’d experienced since that weekend after Carey had left his hotel room came careening back, slapping him in the face like a bucket of ice water.

“...raden? Earth to Braden?” Carey chuckled, snapping Braden out of his head for a moment.

“Huh?” Braden’s eyes snapped back into focus at the older goalie’s words, knowing he’d been caught staring.

“You’re just… Staring at me.” Carey pointed out with a coy smile and Braden realized that Carey was just as flustered and nervous as he was.

“Yeah…” Braden got out slowly as he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him, “So uh… What do you do around Montreal for fun since you aren’t here at the Forum a lot?” He was desperate to change the subject and get some sort of conversation going.

“Oh,” Carey stopped for a moment and furrowed his brow in concentration, “Well, obviously I’m at the rink most of the time, but to be honest, I don’t spend a lot of time in the city, it’s… too big for me.”

“You like the suburbs better?” Braden asked.

“Not just that,” Carey explained, “I just prefer nature you know? I grew up without all this,” he gestured around the room and to the window. “I didn’t really leave town until I started playing and…” he trailed off, “I don’t get a lot of time to go back, so I try to get out and stay out of the city whenever I can. It’s quieter out there.”

“That must’ve been a rough transition.” Braden frowned as he thought back to the move from Saskatoon to Hershey and then to DC.  It hadn’t been as rough as what Carey had jumped from, but it had been a challenge to adapt to the US in general.

“Going from a small town to a huge city always is.” Carey sighed out as the waitress returned with their food, both pasta dishes that didn’t mess with their diet plans. The two thanked her for the meal and she blushed and smiled as she walked away.

“Do you ever miss Lloydminster?” Carey asked suddenly as Braden reached for his food.

“All the time,” Braden nodded, “But I go back for holidays and the summer.”

Carey nodded, “But it’s not… An all consuming thing for you?”

“No I-” Braden froze as he realized what Carey was implying, “Oh man… Carey-”

“I mean, I really shouldn’t feel this way, you know?” Carey interrupted him, “But, here I don’t…” Carey frowned, “I don’t speak French well, it’s not the friendliest place, hell, the only people I ever really see are the team. I don’t exactly have friends out here. Plus, my entire family is in BC, I don't get to see them a lot and…” Carey trailed off as a far away look shine in his eyes, “It sounds ridiculous, but I _miss the mountains_ , you know?”

Braden saw the despair in his eyes before his voice betrayed the feeling and the younger goaltender felt his heart break for the man before him. Sure, Carey was one of the calmest, most cool-headed, and hardest working goalies in the league, but the stress that had to place on him as a person was most likely similar to Braden’s issues; goaltending and hockey before personal _anything_. That meant no time for friends and barely any for family.

“Shit Carey,” Braden frowned, dying a little inside as he stopped himself from reaching across the table to grab onto the older Canadian’s hand, feeling an instinctive urge to hold him and help him though what was bothering him, “Are you alright?”

“I get by,” Carey admitted after a moment, “Hockey’s always been there for me and the team’s great, I just wish I knew more people, had a steady support system, and that I could see my parents and sister.”

Braden nodded before noting that Carey looked a bit uncomfortable as he began to pick at his food. Quickly, Braden picked up his own utensils and started to eat so that hopefully they would steer away from that topic.

Dinner had been quiet after that, but surprisingly, it hadn’t been as awkward as it could’ve been given the prior conversation. Instead, the mood seemed to lift as they ate, each commenting on how good the food was. As they continued to eat in relative silence, Braden found himself eyeing up some of the food on Carey’s plate. He’d been caught between ordering the alfredo Carey had chosen and the vodka sauce penne he’d wound up getting, but he found himself really wanting to snag some of the food off the older Canadian’s plate.

“Uh, Holts?” Pricey asked arching an eyebrow, waving a hand in front of Braden’s face, “You’ve dozed out a few times, are you doing alright?”

“Shit, yeah sorry,” Braden laughed out, nervousness wrapping around him as he realized Carey had caught him staring again, “A bit tired from practice and the early flight.”

Carey nodded before flashing a soft smile at Braden,

“You keep staring at my plate.” He smirked.

Braden shrugged, chiding himself mentally for being so obvious.

“You want a bite?” Carey asked softly, his eyes flicking down to Braden’s plate.

“Uh, well-” Braden stammered.

“You can try a bite of mine if I get some of yours.” Carey winked pushing his plate forwards slightly. Braden let a less nervous laugh out as the two traded plates, each taking a large bite from the others’ respected dishes.

“Holy shit,” Braden’s eyes widened, “You weren’t wrong about this being amazing.”

“I can’t believe you doubted me.” Carey scoffed as he feigned offence, rolling his eyes and clutching his chest for extra effect as Braden began to practically cackle, “This is great too though.” he admitted when he dropped the funny act. Braden smiled as he stole a second bite of Carey’s dish before the two began to laugh again.

Soon, though, the two switched their plates back and finished their meals, with Braden flagging down the waitress, paying for the meal since Carey had taken care of bowling. As they stood up Braden smirked,

“You still owe me dessert later.” He reminded the older Canadian

“We can grab some on the way out.” Carey nodded as the two started heading down the flights of stairs.

Braden felt the same awestruck feeling from earlier wash over him as he looked around the arena. It was slightly busier than earlier, but still not enough to make either of them fear being recognized. While he was looking around he noticed that Carey looked slightly lost and recalled that Carey hadn't been to the Forum very often either.

“So uh,” Braden began as they started walking down another flight of stairs, “You’ve only been here once?”

“Yeah.” Carey shrugged as he glanced over at the stadium seats.

“Really?” Braden asked, a little surprised that the current star player of the Canadiens hadn't been to the Forum many times, he knew Carey had told him earlier but...

“I never felt the need I guess?” Carey frowned, his face betraying no emotion but… Ambivalence maybe?

“You haven't felt _the need?_ ” Braden questioned, feeling almost offended by his disregard for the history of his _own team_.

“Uh, not… Not really?” Carey frowned.

“Dude come on, _Patrick Roy played here._ ” Braden gasped, staring wide eyed at Carey who gave a shrug, “Pricer, do you mean to tell me that you _don't care_ about all the Habs history in here?”

“Uh, well,” Carey started slowly, “I don't not care but-”

“Carey Price, you _fucking moose_ , we are going through the Habs mini museum right now.” Braden announced, walking towards one of the hallways that he saw pictures in the moment they hit the ground floor.

“Habs mini mu- did you just call me a fucking moose?” Carey choked out, flabbergasted at the younger goaltenders actions. Braden merely smiled and kept on walking towards the hallway, listening as Carey’s footsteps picked up behind him, a ridiculous feeling of satisfaction bubbling inside his chest.

“Braden!” Carey called out as he caught up while Braden kept walking, the younger man’s eyes glued to the pictures and memorabilia lining the walls.

“Braden!” Carey huffed out, “A _moose_? Really?”

This time, it was Braden’s turn to shrug as he continued to look around the room, awestruck at the hundreds of pictures and artifacts lining the walls.

“This is… Amazing.” Braden grinned and his eyes darted around, not able to focus on any single thing, there was so much hockey history there that it was almost overwhelming.

“It's a bunch of pictures Holts.” Carey gave him a weird look, “It’'s all the past now.”

“Yeah but, this is all so important to hockey you know? Especially the Habs!” Braden countered earning him an arched eyebrow from Carey.

“It's the _past_ ,” Carey reiterated, “we don't even do events here, it's… A glorified movie theater and entertainment mall now.”

“24 Cups.” Braden stopped him, “24 different teams that won, Carey, the Canadiens are historically the best team in the _entire_ league. You guys have some of the coolest history, have had some of the best players, and a ton of the best goddamn goaltenders in NHL history played for you guys.”

Carey stopped and stared at him curiously before shaking his head,

“Yeah, 24.” Carey sighed, looking away from Braden and walking down the hallway turning his back to him.

Braden frowned as the older goaltender moved away, following after Carey as they walked into the next room where the dark haired Canadian had stopped, staring intently at something. Following his eyes Braden felt his jaw drop and his heart practically flutter in excitement. In front of them, encased in glass, was a set of what Braden _knew_ was Patrick Roy’s old tending gear.

“Carey?” Braden asked softly, carefully approaching the brooding goaltender.

“It's rough.” Carey told him, his eyes trained on the gear in front of him, “To know that's what I have to live up to.”

“Carey, you can't compare yourself-” Braden started.

“It's not that.” Carey sighed, “Not to Roy at least, but to the team.”

Braden watched him carefully, Carey’s shoulders were slumped slightly forward and the younger goaltender knew something was bothering him.

“24 Cups is a lot.” Carey continued, his voice wasn’t soft, but weak sounding, “And every year, I know we want to, and fuck we’ve tried, but we just can't bring another home.”

Braden felt his heart sink at Carey’s words, watching the older goalie’s face fall.

“Carey… You can't blame yourself for that.” Braden told him softly.

“I know I shouldn't,” Carey sighed, “But I honestly can't help it sometimes. I really try to avoid the media and the internet, but my name is just tossed around _everywhere_ and-”

Braden surged forward, disregarding anyone that could have been around the pair and wrapped his arms tightly around Carey, not knowing what else to do to stop him from digging himself into the dark hole in the back of every goaltender’s mind that they all struggled to stay out of. The older Canadian froze up for a moment before letting out a shaky breath and settling into the embrace, Braden noted that not only was Carey’s breathing evening out, but that something about being pressed up against the slightly taller man sent an almost electric jolt up his own spine. Why did he keep thinking that this, this being close to Carey, felt _right?_

“I know.” Braden whispered finally after a few moments of what had been a surprisingly _comfortable_ silence, the two of them easily slipping into a feeling of familiarity with one another as if they had been close for years.

“Shit,” Carey grumbled as he slowly pulled away, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to unload all that on you.”

Braden frowned at the loss of touch but nodded.

“It’s alright,” he murmured softly, making sure to smile as sincerely as possible as he spoke,  “It happens to us all.”

Carey nodded before he burst out laughing suddenly, taking Braden by surprise.

“Are you ok man?” Braden asked, very confused by Carey’s reaction.

“No, no I’m fine,” he chuckled, “It’s just… I feel like we’ve been friends for years now? Does that make sense? It’s… It’s fun to be around you.”

Braden felt a warm blush rush to his cheeks at Carey’s words, the older Canadian pinpointing the feeling Braden had in a way that he hadn’t been able to put together. Though, under all the friendly banter Braden still felt… He shuddered slightly as the moment he realized how much he _liked_ Carey came flashing back into his mind. The totally unexpected rush of emotion taking him by surprise, even though at this point it really shouldn't have.

“Uh, yeah, yeah I totally understand that.” Braden forced out, hoping he didn’t sound too rattled.

“It must be a goalie thing.” Carey continued as he did another sweep of the room, “Hey so… I still owe you dessert right?” He asked, quickly changing the subject, the pleading look in his eyes letting Braden know Carey wanted out.

“Oh uh, yeah.” Braden nodded as he recalled the earlier decision, “That sounds good.”

“Want to grab some ice cream and go back to my place? It’s just out of the city.” Carey offered.

Braden felt his entire body warm up and those damn butterflies in his stomach started to act up and kick into overdrive,

“That sounds great.” Braden breathed out, knowing he sounded way too desperate to just ‘hang out’ with Carey.

“ _Awesome_.”

 

Which was how about an hour later, after tracking down a convenience store just shady enough that they wouldn’t be recognized, arguing over Ben & Jerry’s flavors, getting _too many_ Ben  & Jerry’s flavors, and getting lucky enough to not run into any traffic on the ride home, the two wound up on Carey’s living room couch, _Goon_ playing on the tv while they went through the containers of ice cream they had decided on. It felt nice to Braden, just sitting there, laughing along with Carey about the ridiculousness of the movie, just enjoying spending time with the older man… It also felt very domestic to him. Carey was slouched into the couch, his long legs kicked up on the coffee table, gesturing around with his spoon as he spoke, and he looked more relaxed than Braden had ever seen him. It was so close to endearing, and Braden couldn’t help but think about how great Carey looked when he wasn’t focused on hockey or keeping up appearances. His brown eyes lit up and a loud laugh sprung from his lips when a raunchy joke was said on screen and it was making Braden helpless but to laugh along as well.

About halfway through the movie, which was watched in relative silence as the two were primarily focusing on shovelling ice cream into their mouths, Braden’s phone buzzed, and he blanched as he saw Alex’s name pop up on screen.

‘You heading back tonight or do you have other plans ;)’ Read the text Alex had sent him and Braden could _feel_ the tips of his ears turning pink.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know’ Braden responded, noting that Carey was watching him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Team chat?” Carey asked with a smirk.

“Ovechkin.” Braden shrugged back, “He wanted to know when I’d be back tonight.”

“Ah,” Carey nodded before his eyes darted to the ice cream container in Braden’s hands, “Which one is that?” he questioned, pointing at the colorful container with his spoon.

“Caramel Hat Trick,” Braden chuckled, knowing they’d grabbed it for the name, the fact that it actually tasted good being an additional bonus.

“Hmm,” Carey gave a low hum as he stared at it, “Alright, I want to try it.”

“Hey man, this is mine, you have your own.” Braden teased playfully as he shielded it from Carey’s spoon.

“Dude, _I_ payed for it.” Carey retorted, a wild smile on his face as he made a dive to grab the container from Braden’s hand, landing unceremoniously in a sprawl across Braden’s stomach, a move which sent the two into hysterics as Carey shot back up to continue trying to grab a spoonful of the ice cream.

“Here,” Braden started as he swatted Carey’s hand away from him while the same nervousness that had been sitting in the back of his head all night seemed to bubble up. Silently he hoped Carey would go along with the idea that had just formed in his mind, “You really want some?”

“Maybe,” Carey smirked while he watched Braden, his eyes sharp as a hawk’s as his full attention went to the younger of the pair.

Braden swallowed roughly and struggled not to shake as he dug out a spoonful of ice cream and held it out to Carey. The dark haired Canadian stared at him in confusion for a moment before his eyelids lowered and a smirk stretched across his lips,

“Oh, so that’s how we’re going to do this?” he asked softly as he leaned over, opening his mouth just enough for Braden to slide the spoonful between his open lips. Braden took a shuddering breath as Carey’s lips wrapped around the utensil. He felt every movement of Carey’s tongue as he licked it clean of the frozen treat before he pulled back from the spoon with a soft popping sound, licking his lips as he did so.

“Oh, that _is_ good.” Carey hummed as he shifted closer to Braden, pressing up against the younger Canadian’s side. Braden breathed in sharply at the sensation, the press of Carey against him lighting some sort of fire within him, the warmth spreading quickly throughout his body as Carey leaned in to nuzzle at his neck, “You know, all night, I’ve been hoping for a repeat performance.” He murmured softly into Braden’s neck as the younger of the pair let out a shuddering sigh, “You remember right? Or was there too much alcohol in your system?” Carey teased as his lips danced across Braden’s fluttering pulse.

“Oh, o-of course I remember,” Braden breathed out as he felt heat begin to pool in his stomach.

“How about we finish off that tub first,” Carey grinned as he slid his hand up the side of Braden’s shirt.

“Fuck Carey,” Braden groaned as he scooped out another bite for the older Canadian who, again, opened his mouth for Braden to slide the spoon between his lips. However, Braden slightly misjudged the angle and some of the ice cream spilled from Carey’s lips, splattering against his jeans.

"Shit Braden sorry," Carey muttered softly as he saw the splotch of ice cream he had spilled, the sticky dessert staining the front of Braden's pants. Carey looked back up at him before his eyes glinted with some sort of inspired spark and a coy smile played on his lips, "Here, let me get that for you."

“Carey wh-” Braden cut off as Carey pushed him away, shifting as if trying to decide what to do.

“You want me down on my knees or up here with you?” Carey rasped out before Braden could comfortably reposition himself.

“You wanna get on your knees for me?” Braden asked, his own voice dropping slightly as arousal flooded his system, not really believing that this was happening again, especially surprised at the fact that Carey was about to willingly go down on him.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Carey snickered as he slipped off the couch, forcefully repositioning Braden, his hands massaging his thighs slightly, “I spilled on your pants, so I guess I do need to make it up to you.”

Braden groaned as Carey bent forward and mouthed at the outline of his clothed cock which was steadily hardening in his pants, the damp friction feeling fantastic in comparison to the past few hours worth of sexual frustration.

“So Holts,” Carey sighed as he pulled back, running his hands up and down his thighs, “What sort of things do you like?”

“Uh, what?” Braden asked sitting up slightly.

“What sort of things,” Carey started with a chuckle, “do you like when getting blown?”

“Well,” Braden struggled to think beyond the fact that Carey was patiently kneeling in front of him, waiting for him to explain what he wanted, “Just get your mouth on me.” Braden groaned as his brain practically short circuited while Carey’s nimble fingers undid the button and zip on his pants. Carey merely chuckled at the desperation in his words, and tugged at Braden’s jeans to draw them down. Braden quickly lifted his hips to make it easier for Carey, who smiled up at him as his semi-erect cock sprung from his pants, the sudden rush of cool air causing Braden to gasp softly.

“You know,” Carey began, gently tracing his fingers up the underside of Braden’s dick, “I wanted to blow you _so badly_ that night.” He pressed a kiss to the tip as he finished speaking, tonguing lightly at the slit while Braden moaned helplessly, his hands gripping the side of the couch as he struggled to keep his hips still. Another bubble of laughter issued from Carey at his actions, but before Braden could tell him to get on with it, the older goaltender carefully took the head of his cock into his mouth.

A moan built in Braden’s throat as the warm, wet heat of Carey’s mouth closed around him, his tongue lazily circling the flushed head, flattening every now and then across the tip. Braden let the moan escape from him, a low, carnal noise that caused Carey to smile around him, one of his hands reaching for Braden’s hand, grabbing it, and pulling it to his head,

“I like it when people play with my hair,” Carey grinned, pulling off of Braden for a hot second before taking him back into his mouth, sinking lower onto Braden’s cock than before.

“ _Fuck,”_ Braden swore softly as he looked down at Carey, loving the sight of his mouth stretched wide around him. He twisted his hand in Carey’s hair as the older goaltender ran his tongue up the sensitive underside of Braden’s erection and a hand went to fondle at the younger’s balls, “Fuck, that’s good Carey.”

Carey hummed around Braden, the vibrations around him forcing a choked whine from his throat while the older Canadian sunk lower and lower until his nose bumped up against the tangle of hair low on his abdomen.

“Shit, Carey, Carey!” Braden choked out, his eyes slipping closed as he _really_ began to struggle to keep his hips still, chiding himself for acting like some horny, sex starved teenager; loving that he was being completely being taken apart by Carey’s mouth. The older goaltender merely hummed again in reply as his hands ran down the inside of Braden’s thighs, then slowly sliding them back up the outside, stopping as he managed  to get his hands on the younger Canadian’s ass and squeezing lightly.

Braden could feel his balls drawing up and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Carey, babe, I’m so close.” He groaned out, carding his hand through Carey’s hair. He looked down, shuddering as he saw Carey open his eyes and look up at him as he moved to deepthroat him again, deep brown meeting hazel. The heat in Carey’s eyes, staring at him with unwavering focus caused Braden to moan Carey’s name sharply, his eyes slid fireworks lighting up behind his eyelids as he came hard down Carey’s throat. The older goaltender moaned as Braden let his hips stutter slightly as he rode out the last aftershocks, his hand fisted tightly in the older man’s dark hair, Carey’s name falling from his lips over and over again.  
After a moment of trying to even out his breathing, Braden opened his eyes to see Carey swallow down around his cock, and pull off of the quickly softening member with a pop. Braden whined softly, watching Carey’s Adam’s apple bob slightly as he swallowed all of Braden’s come. Braden felt warm and sated as Carey climbed back up onto the couch and, without hesitation, pressed his lips to Braden’s.

“How was that?” Carey asked, his voice rough and breathless as he pulled away.

“Fucking fantastic,” Braden sighed before feeling Carey’s hard-on press into his thigh, “You want help with that?” Braden brushed a hand against one of Carey’s flushed cheeks.

“That’d be nice.” Carey smiled.

“You good with me sucking you off too?” Braden asked as he pushed Carey down onto his back on the couch.

“ _Fuck yes._ ” Carey moaned, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Some people don’t like the beard.” Braden chuckled as he went about undoing Carey’s pants.

“ _Oh god._ ” Carey groaned as Braden drew his cock from his pants, the slit leaking precome that Braden used to help him pump his hand up and down Carey a few times. Carey whined as he jerked him, his hips thrusting up into Braden’s hand as his eyes began to glaze over with the heat of arousal,

“C’mon Braden.” Carey whimpered softly, “Get fucking on with it.”

“You want my mouth on you that bad?” Braden smirked.

“ _Yes,_ ” Carey hissed, “I want to feel that beard burn for _days._ ” Braden moaned at the words, feeling his cock twitch near painfully as it attempted to get back into the game. Carefully, Braden spread Carey’s thighs apart, before deciding to just get rid of Carey’s pants all together, pulling them down and pressing kisses to the expanse of Carey’s legs as he went, the older goaltender moaning softly as Braden nipped part of his inner thigh.

“Carey,” Braden started softly as he dropped Carey’s jeans and boxers to the floor, “you look so good like this.” Carey let out a high pitched whine at his comment, his body shuddering at the praise.

Slowly, Braden kissed his way back up Carey’s legs, spending extra time on his thighs, massaging them with his hands as he went along.

“Braden, _please._ ” Carey whimpered, his cock leaking profusely as Braden gave a nip high up on his thigh, so close to where Carey wanted his mouth.

“You said you wanted to feel the beard burn for days, didn’t you?” Braden chuckled darkly before running his tongue in circles around the bite mark he had left on Carey’s pale skin.

“ _Fuck, come on._ ” Carey whined, his hands burying themselves in Braden’s hair and _pulling_ at it with a vengeance. Braden choked out a moan at the feeling while Carey pulled on his hair.

“Fucking- Carey,” Braden almost growled as he leaned up to press a kiss to Carey’s lips.

“You keep your hair long for this don’t you, Holts?” Carey smirked as he twisted his hand in Braden’s locks.

“Didn’t know how much I liked it until last weekend, _Pricey_.” Braden countered before shifting down and roughly  pushing Carey’s thighs apart again, grinning hungrily up at him before immediately leaning down and wrapping his lips around Carey’s flushed, swollen cock. Braden drew out a surprised noise from Carey as he sank his mouth lower on the dark haired Canadian, hesitating slightly as he felt Carey’s dick bump the back of his throat, his eyes watering a little bit at the feeling. He pulled back somewhat and instead focused on running his tongue across the underside of Carey’s erection, making sure to suck on it just enough that he could feel Carey shake with the struggle to remain still.

“Braden…” Carey breathed out, his voice shaking as he ran a hand through Braden’s hair again, scratching lightly at his scalp, “S-so good.”

Braden smiled as he slowly pulled up to circle the head with his tongue, tasting the saltiness of the precome dripping from Carey and tonguing at the slit to get more, while the older of the pair continued to gently pull at his hair. Above him, Carey was quickly descending into a whimpering mess, loud shameless moans constantly coming from him as Braden pushed forward to try and deepthroat him again, succeeding for a moment before pulling back, settling on bobbing up and down the length of Carey’s cock.

“Fuck, that-that’s good.” Carey moaned, Braden looking up just enough to see the older goalie’s entire face flushed, his eyes shut tightly, and his mouth agape as he arched into Braden. As Braden went back to running his tongue down the length of Carey’s cock, an idea popped into his head and slowly he traced a hand up Carey’s thigh, reaching and gently stroking a finger over Carey’s puckered hole. Carey gave a loud gasp and bucked up into Braden, who choked slightly, feeling his eyes water a bit before he used both hands to hold the older goalie down.

“F-fuck I’m sorry,” Carey whimpered as his legs draped over Braden’s back. Braden just smiled around Carey, humming softly as he continued, working back to the pace he had used before. Slowly, Braden let one hand move back down to Carey’s opening, just stroking a finger over it as Carey let out a series of high pitched wines.

“Oh god, _Braden.”_ Carey cried out suddenly, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked, “Braden, I-I’m gonna-”

Braden smirked around Carey as he went back to toying with the slit of his cock with his tongue, finally coaxing Carey into orgasm. A sharp intake of breath came from above him before Braden heard Carey wail his name as his come shot down Braden’s throat, the younger struggling to hold Carey’s hips down, determined to catch all of it in his mouth. As he held Carey firmly by the hips, the older goaltender moaned his way through his orgasm, and Braden blindly looked up to see Carey staring down at him with wide eyes and a completely flushed face. After a moment Carey gave a whimper and pushed at Braden’s head,

“T-too much.” He gasped out while Braden slowly pulled off of Carey’s quickly softening cock.

However, just as he was about to swallow it down, Carey whimpered softly and looked down at him while he moved to sit up quickly. Before Braden could process what was happening Carey leaned in, grabbing Braden by the back of his head, fingers fisting tightly in his hair, and pulled the younger goaltender into him, kissing Braden with an aggressive fervor. Braden gasped softly into the kiss, not having expected Carey to jump up so quickly, especially with his come in his m- _oh fuck._

Carey groaned softly as he slipped his tongue through Braden’s just-parted lips hungrily pushing against Braden so much that he fell backwards onto his elbows to remain propped up while Carey straddled him. One of Carey’s hands came to rest on Braden’s cheek as their tongues brushed together, his come still in Braden’s mouth and Braden found himself thinking that this was quite possibly the strangest thing that had turned him on in a while, but damn it was _hot_. Carey continued to lead the kiss, his tongue  languidly stroking against Braden’s while the younger man realized Carey was slowly, but steadily, pushing his come back and forth between them. Braden moaned at the feeling, completely taken aback by how hot he was finding this and swore that if he hadn't just gotten off, he'd be hard as a rock at the sensation of Carey hungrily licking into his mouth, small moans passing into Braden’s mouth with his release, seeming to love the taste of his own come on Braden’s tongue. Carey just continued to push up against him, pressing his torso flush to Braden’s, a feeling that sent electric jolts up the younger man’s spine and prompted deep moans from the both of them. Braden gave another soft groan as Carey’s arms hooked around his neck, the closeness between them becoming nearly too much for Braden to bear, feeling more intimate than the previous few minutes had.

They continued like this for a while, the two lazily making out on Carey’s couch before Carey slowly pulled back. Braden stared at him, realizing that most of the come was still in the older goaltender’s mouth while Carey made eye contact, smirked, and made a show of swallowing down.

“ _Fuck._ ” Braden groaned as he pulled Carey back into a kiss.

“You liked that?” Carey asked, smirk still plastered on his face.

“That was pretty fucking hot.” Braden nodded as he went in for another kiss before both his and Carey’s phones went off, _loudly._

The two scrambled to get to their respective phones, answering within seconds of each other.

“Braden?” Alex’s voice asked through the line.

“Hey Ovi, what’s up?” Braden asked, watching with a dry throat as Carey pulled his boxers back on.

“Have you been look outside recently or have you been having much fun with your _friend_?” Alex laughed through the phone, sounding a bit buzzed.

“I-uh-” Braden stammered as he looked out the window to see snow furiously falling from the sky, a thin blanket already on the ground, “Shit.”

“Bell Centre is shut down for blizzard weather warning.” Alex continued, “Storm is getting worse too, they just cancelled game.”

“Are you kidding?” Braden asked with a frown looking over to Carey, who was making a similar face.

“Not kidding.” Alex sounded a little upset, “But you’re out of city now, yes?”

“Uh yeah, I’m out in the suburbs with Pricey.” Braden told him before he groaned, realizing Alex now was positive of who he was with.

“Figured much,” Alex snickered teasingly, “I’d stay night over there, driving probably isn’t good idea.”

Braden huffed slightly as he looked back out at the blizzard,

“Call me when you figure out what’s going on, alright?” Braden asked.

“Yeah, yeah, have fun with Price.” He could hear Alex’s smirk over the phone.

“Bye _Mother_.” Braden rolled his eyes before ending the call and staring over at Carey who was speaking quietly into his phone still, his back to Braden. He looked a little stressed, his shoulders tense as he went to lean on the kitchen counter. Braden walked over, gently placing a hand on Carey’s lower back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Carey turned to face him, a little surprised, but smiled softly, his posture relaxing slightly at the touch.

While Carey continued to talk into the phone, to who, Braden had figured out, was Max Pacioretty, Braden brought his hands to Carey’s shoulders and carefully began to run them in firm circles into his shoulder blades, doing his best to work out the tension that seemed to have built up there. Carey almost immediately leaned back into Braden, sighing silently with relief before continuing his conversation with Max.

After a few more minutes of running through what the Canadiens were doing tomorrow, Carey said his goodbyes and clicked his phone off, turning back to Braden and shrugging,

“No game then.” Carey frowned as his eyes traveled over to the windows again.

“Yeah,” Braden sighed before a smirk grew on his face, “I was looking forward to beating you.”

“Oh?” Carey matched his smirk as he cocked an eyebrow at him, “ _You_ were going to beat _us?_ ”

“Well,” Braden smiled as he backed Carey up into the wall, “the boys _have_ wiped the floor with the Habs all season.”

“We’re on a winning streak,” Carey countered, his smirk seeming to grow as he spoke, “We’ve been _on fire_.”

“That I'll admit,” Braden chuckled, “You’ve looked good in goal recently, better than you have in a while.”

“You think so?” Carey asked, his hands sliding to Braden’s hips, tugging the younger of the pair closer to him.

“Yeah,” Braden breathed, “You've been doing so well for your boys.”

Carey gave a shaky sigh as Braden spoke, his eyes fluttering slightly at the praise.

“Fuck, it's so hot that you get off on that,” Braden growled as he ducked down and nipped at Carey’s neck, “You like being called a good boy, Carey? Like hearing me tell you how great you've been?”

“Braden,” Carey shuddered, “fuck, you don't- _fuck_ -”

“God, you're shaking,” Braden murmured against his neck, feeling much more in control of himself and the situation than earlier, knowing Carey was falling apart slowly just from the sound of his voice, “Pricey, _baby_ , we don't have a game tomorrow.”

“No we don't,” Carey breathed out, his hands skating up to rest on Braden’s pecs, still trembling slightly.

“How do you feel about-” Braden started slowly, not sure how Carey felt about having sex during the regular season, but hoping to whatever deity there was that he'd be game.

“I don’t have a game for three days,” Carey told him quickly, desperately, “I just need a few before we-”

Just as Carey was about to finish his sentence however, the wind outside gave a furious howl and the next thing either of them knew, the room was plunged into darkness.

“Fuck."

\-------

A few minutes later, Carey had begun a search to find a few flashlights while Braden had been instructed to light a few candles and to get a fire started, the temperature in the house dropping much more quickly than either of them had anticipated since Carey’s backup generator had decided to take the night off. The candles had been easy to deal with, the matches close to where Carey and Braden had been when the power went out. The firewood had also been easy to find, as had the kindling and the firestarters, and soon Braden had a  nicely sized fire burning brightly in the living area accompanying the set of candles. Braden sat himself in front of the fire before he heard Carey come back down, the burning wood beginning to really kick off heat. Apart from flashlights, Carey had returned with a very large pile of folded comforters and blankets. Braden cocked an eyebrow at him while Carey grinned sheepishly,

“Upstairs gets really fucking cold without the heat, it's warmer down here.” He put the blankets down on the couch and moved the large table in front of the fire aside. It took Braden a moment to realize what he was doing as Carey began spreading out the blankets on the floor, building up a sizable blanket nest and settling on top of it when it was done. Braden chuckled when he saw Carey looking at him expectantly, before moving to sit down next to the older Canadian. As Braden got himself comfortable, Carey moved closer to him, his arm brushing up against Braden’s almost shyly,

“So,” Carey began softly, “Round two?”

Braden burst out laughing at Carey’s shy proposition, his demeanor completely unlike what it had been, before leaning in to kiss him,

“Alright Mr. I Don't Have Any Games For Three Days.” Braden chuckled against Carey’s lips before rolling on top of him, pressing him into the soft mass of blankets on the floor, the older goaltender pliant in his arms, letting Braden shift him into a comfortable position on the floor. He straddled Carey as he laid the older goalie down, catching both of his wrists and pinning them above his head in a single, swift motion. Carey grinned as he tried to move against Braden’s grip,

“Shit, you are strong aren't you?”

Braden merely shrugged before he leaned in to press a line of kisses to Carey’s jawline, the older of the two making pleased hums as he did so, before finally Braden brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, much unlike the others exchanged earlier in the evening.

“You know,” Carey began softly in between kisses, his voice breathless and soft while a mischievous glint shone in his eyes, “All the survival guides say that the best way to warm up when it's cold is through skin to skin contact.”  
“Is that right?” Braden chuckled, knowing exactly where Carey was going with this.  
“Mmhmm, but we’re wearing too many clothes for that to be effective.” Carey smirked which lead Braden to laugh outright.  
“What, you gonna strip for me Pricey?” Braden teased, playfully nipping at the older man’s neck and running his hands over Carey’s bare thighs.

“I'd prefer if you stripped me.” Carey grinned back, arching up slightly, “Are you going to touch me, or are you gonna tease me all night?”

“That sounds very appealing,” Braden told him prompting a whine from Carey, “But I think I can wait on that.” He began working on the buttons of Carey’s flannel, slowly revealing the pale, smooth skin inch by inch. Carey groaned softly as Braden leaned down, pressing his lips to each bit of skin revealed as he undid the buttons, taking his time as he went along. Of course, he knew by the sounds Carey was making that the older of the pair was getting impatient, whines jumping from his throat as he urged Braden to move faster, arching up in a search for some friction against his steadily hardening cock, but Braden continued his leisurely pace, snickering as he held Carey down after popping the last of the shirt’s buttons.

“We have all night,” Braden told him, running his hands up Carey’s torso as he slid back up to look Carey in the eye, a wicked smirk playing on his face, “no need to rush.”

“ _Braden~_ ” Carey hissed out as Braden finished his sentence, his fingers having dropped to Carey’s boxer-clothed cock, stroking at the head lazily.

“You like that Carey?” Braden purred leaning down to nip softly at Carey’s ear, his hands sliding under the open flannel hanging on Carey’s torso, dragging the offending article of clothing off of him as he slipped back down to the older goalie’s neck, pressing a kiss to the junction between his neck and shoulder. Carey whimpered as Braden removed his shirt before bringing his arms up and around his neck,

“B-Braden,” Carey shuddered as he spoke, writhing slightly as Braden stroked his hands down his sides, “You can- you can leave marks, just not my nec- _Oh fuck!_ ”

Braden bit down into the sweet spot of Carey’s shoulder as soon as the words left his mouth, a sharp cry accompanying the action. Gently, Braden dragged his tongue over the bite mark, sucking against it just enough that he knew it’d leave a hickey. Carey sighed as he relaxed into the touch, leaning into Braden while burying a hand in his hair.

“Braden,” Carey started softly as Braden gave a soft bite to his neck, a shiver running through him just strong enough that Braden felt it, “Fuck, would-would you-” Carey stammered while Braden pulled away to look Carey in the eyes.

“What’s up?” Braden answered, trying his best to sound as soothing as possible, “What do you need?”

A deep blush crept onto Carey’s face before he shifted a hand down to the blankets below them, the hand moving around as if searching for something before Carey brought it back to his chest, a smaller cloth clutched tightly in his hand. Braden looked down at the band of cloth and then back to Carey who looked slightly nervous,

“Carey-?” Braden began.

“I know it’s a bit.. Um, well...” Carey interrupted him, his voice small and wavering ever so slightly, “Blindfold me?”

Braden’s eyes widened before he gave Carey a gentle smile,

“Yeah, yeah ok.” Braden nodded, “You have a safe word? Hard limits?”

“Five Hole.” Carey told him. Braden stopped for a moment, trying to process what Carey had said before laughing, but nodding all the while, “and no hard hits, piss, weird shit y’know?”

“Perfect.” Braden told him with the last of his laughter as he brought the cloth over Carey’s eyes, tying a knot on the side of his head, only just tight enough to keep it from sliding off, “That alright?”

“Yeah.” Carey breathed out while Braden stared down at the older Canadian’s face, almost mesmerized by the sight of Carey’s kiss-bitten mouth open and quivering as he panted, his cheeks flushed as red as the flames of the fire, his dark, thick hair mussed from their previous activities, and the familiar chocolate brown of his eyes hidden behind the inky black of the blindfold; Braden let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as the thought ‘ _he’s gorgeous’_ ran through his head. The same feeling of control from earlier settled in Braden as he dragged his eyes down Carey’s flushed body, finally taking a moment to take in the entirety of the man laid out beneath him. The soft light cast over them from the fireplace rendered Carey absolutely breathtaking to Braden. Each outward contour of Carey’s torso was softened, yet the shadows carved out the muscle in a strikingly dynamic fashion, each breath he took changing the lighting on him dramatically, giving him the appearance of a living portrait.

“Braden?” Carey asked quietly as he reached out for Braden, his hands just managing to find his arms, gently grasping each arm by his wrists and suddenly Braden was filled with the urge to tell the dark haired man how fucking beautiful he was, how stupidly amazing he looked spread out and helpless beneath him, but Braden caught himself as he realized that the way he felt about Carey… probably wasn’t how Carey felt about him.

“Carey,” Braden breathed out as he leaned down slowly, pushing _those_ personal thoughts to the back of his mind as he pressed the most gentle kiss he could to Carey’s lips, “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Carey’s breath hitched at the words and a small moan escaped him at the sound Braden’s voice.

“Think you can get my shirt off?” Braden ased Carey, keeping his voice low while the dark haired man nodded, slowly reaching out and placing the palm of his hand on Braden’s chest, feeling out the buttons on the younger man’s flannel, slowly dragging his hand down Braden’s torso, his fingers a firm yet soft presence that prompted a quiet moan from the younger of the pair. It took Carey some time to feel out and undo each button, the older man’s breathing picking up its pace just so when he brushed his hand against the bare skin of Braden’s front, his cold fingers sending a shiver up Braden’s spine and slowly, Braden let the shirt fall from his shoulders before he reached out, taking Carey’s face into his hands, and kissing him while carefully lowering the older goaltender back to the ground, moving a hand to rest on the back of Carey’s head and the other slipping down his smooth chest to hold his side. Carey let out a soft moan as Braden settled him back down against the mass of blankets beneath them.

“Carey… You love this don’t you?” Braden began softly while moving his hands to hook in the waistband of Carey’s boxers, “Being moved around like this, being pushed and held like this.”

Carey nodded as he brought his hands to Braden’s face this time, fingers grazing his cheeks and stroking against his beard before they dragged down to Braden’s now bare chest then winding around back to wrap around the younger man’s neck. Braden made a mental note that, much like last time, Carey seemed to like it when asked if he liked something,

“Braden,” Carey breathed out, his lips were quivering slightly as if just the gentle touches they’d exchanged had been overwhelming, “am… how am I doing?”

“You’re doing so well,” Braden told him, using a comforting tone, “and you look so good Carey, god you look good.”

Carey whimpered before arching up into the cradle of Braden’s hips,

“I’m so hard,” he whined softly, pushing his hips up into Braden who pulled off so that Carey couldn’t get any friction against his cock.

“You just got off a little while ago,” Braden smirked as he pressed his lips so Carey’s ear, “You can wait. You’ll be a good boy for me and wait, yeah?”

“F-fuck Braden,” Carey gasped out.

“You’ll wait won’t you?” Braden asked again, nipping Carey’s ear softly.

“I can be good.” Carey stammered out.

“Hmm, such a _good boy_ ,” Braden breathed out before a flicker caught his eye and he raised his head, seeing a white candle burning on the brick outcropping on the apron of the fireplace before an idea formed in his mind, “Don’t move.” he told Carey, his voice managing to stay soft yet still sound demanding.

“O-ok.” Carey nodded as Braden rolled off of him and stood up, swiping one of the flashlights before making his way to the kitchen. Quickly, Braden maneuvered around in the dark space, managing to find a bowl before heading to the freezer, moving fast as he grabbed enough ice to fill the bowl then chuckling to himself as he made his way back over to the fireplace. As Braden walked back over Carey, who hadn’t moved an inch from where Braden had told him to, he snagged one of the candles in its holder, smiling when he saw a large drop of wax form near the top while placing the bowl of ice down next to Carey’s head.

“Carey,” Braden started, “Tell me if you don’t like this alright?”

“Like wh- Braden?” Carey stammered out nervously as Braden quickly tested the wax on himself to make sure it wouldn’t hurt Carey, he gave a pleased sigh when it dripped onto his skin, cooling quickly on his arm. Slowly, Braden leaned over Carey and tipped the candle slightly so that just a little bit of the wax pooled across his abs.

Carey gasped in surprise as the wax hit his skin, his mouth working, trying to form words while Braden watched the wax dry onto Carey, waiting for any sign of a negative reaction.

“How’s that?” Braden asked quietly, “Is it alright?”

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Carey groaned out, “What is that?”

“Wax.” Braden told him, slowly dragging a finger over the hardened substance, “Is more ok?”

“Please.” Carey sighed while Braden angled the candle over Carey’s abs again, letting the wax cascade down and spread all across the defined muscles on Carey’s lower torso. Carey let out a loud keen as the wax hit his skin again before Braden fished one of the ice cubes out of the bowl and brought it to the stretch of skin above Carey’s navel, right next to where the wax was still cooling.

Carey let out a strangled cry while Braden swirled the ice around the sensitive patch of skin, sharply bucking his hips up at the same time.

“Braden, _Braden,_ ” Carey panted out, his voice airy and desperate, “ _Braden please._ ”

“Relax,” Braden told the older goaltender, stroking his cheek with the back of his free hand, “Fuck Carey, you look so fucking good.”

Carey merely moaned in response before Braden began to work the wax up on his body, letting some drip up his torso, each droplet drawing a gasp or whine from the older of the pair whenever it his his skin. Braden found himself enjoying Carey’s reactions, each little sound that escaped the older man’s lips sending jolts of excitement down his spine, his cock straining in the confines of his pants to an almost uncomfortable degree. Slowly, Braden brought the candle over the upper half of Carey’s chest, then carefully let the hot wax pour down onto one of Carey’s already hardened nipples. Immediately Carey cried out, his hands flying up to grip Braden’s shoulders, shuddering all the while,

“Braden, Braden, please,” He choked out his bruised lips quivering slightly, “Please.”

“You’re being so impatient.” Braden sighed, feigning disappointment as he pushed Carey back down, reaching for another ice cube as he did so, silently smirking at the fact that the expanse of Carey’s vocabulary had decreased significantly, “ _Relax._ ”

The moment the ice cube grazed against Carey’s other nipple, he whined much louder than he had before, his hands slipping down and fisting so tightly in the blankets below

them that his knuckles turned white. Braden continued the process for a while, pouring wax onto Carey’s flushed skin and toying with his nipples, dragging the cold ice against them. Carey kept getting louder, moaning and begging for Braden to touch him until he was practically sobbing below the younger Canadian.

Finally, after a few minutes of Carey slowly becoming incoherent, Braden placed the candle back on the fireplace’s apron, grinning as he saw the dried wax painting Carey’s shaking body.

“How do you feel Carey?” Braden asked softly, gently moving his hands over the wax trails, separating them from and brushing them off of Carey’s body carefully.

“G-good.” Carey whimpered, his tone needy and absolutely wrecked, “Really good.”

“You’re being such a good boy, Carey,” Braden smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Carey’s, “are you ready for more?”

“ _Please._ ”Carey gasped out, “Braden, please I can’t-”

“Shh,” Braden whispered in Carey’s ear, “You’ve been so good for me this far Carey.”

Carey whined softly as Braden spoke.

“Let’s get these off, ok?” Braden started, tapping Carey’s barely clad hips, smiling wickedly at the sight of the large damp spot at the front of the older Canadian’s boxers. Braden hooked his fingers in the waist band and Carey lifted his hips enough for Braden to slide them off with ease.

“I don’t know why you felt the need to put those back on.” Braden chuckled as he stared at the entire expanse of Carey’s bare skin now laid out before him, “Now, I’m going to assume that since you had a blindfold tucked into this pile, that you’ve got lube down here somewhere too?”

“Left of the flashlight.” Carey told him while Braden moved to get his pants off, taking a moment to throw the jeans over to the couch before reaching for the bottle of lube Carey had conveniently managed to grab. However, Braden merely placed the bottle next to him, then reaching out to rub his hands over Carey’s thighs. Carey’s breath hitched at the touch and he tried to buck his hips up, only for Braden to hold him down,

“C’mon Carey,” Braden smirked, “I told you, you have to wait yeah?”

“Fuck, Braden-” Carey gasped out, a pout forming on his lips while Braden began to rub circles into his hips, “I-I’ve been good though.”

“You have Carey, you’ve been so good for me, but you’re gonna have to wait.” Braden explained with a grin as he leaned over Carey, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

“ _You asshole_.” Carey frowned before bringing his hands up, feeling his way up Braden’s arms, to his shoulders, neck, and then finally to his hair, gently grabbing a few strands of Braden’s locks.

“I liked you better when you were whimpering for me,” Braden chuckled before dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin of Carey’s collarbone, drawing a yelp from the dark haired man and a tug from his hands,

“Fuck that’s-” Carey choked out, stopping mid sentence as Braden ran his tongue down to one of Carey’s hardened nipples, gently removing the leftover wax before attaching his mouth to the hardened nub, sucking lightly on it. A breathless “ _fuck_ ” escaped Carey’s lips as his hands pulled at Braden’s hair while the younger Canadian alternated between swirling and flicking his tongue across Carey’s obviously very sensitive bud. Reaching up with his other hand, Braden carefully began to roll the other nub between his fingers, loving the small whines and cries escaping from Carey’s lips, each one sharper and breathier than the last. Every little sound Carey made also brought pulls to Braden’s hair, the incessant tugging driving Braden up the wall while he tried to stick with the plan he had for the older goaltender.

“Oh god,” Carey cried softly as Braden moved his mouth over, giving the same treatment to that nipple as the first, “Braden that-that- _Fuck._ ”

Carey arched into him again, but this time Braden let him, dropping his hips down enough for Carey to be able to grind his hard, leaking cock against his still clothed one,

“O-oh,” Carey gasped as he realized what Braden was letting him do, “Can I?” he asked softly, testing with a slow roll of his hips, his breathing picking up, his kiss-bitten mouth quivering.

“Of course,” Braden told him, moving one hand up to trace Carey’s cheekbone, “you’re just not allowed to come yet.”

Carey gave a desperate cry at Braden’s direction, sending a hot jolt down his spine as he started to slowly grind down against Carey’s cock,

“How long do you think you can last like this?” Braden questioned, as he shifted slightly, his breath ghosting over Carey’s ear.

“I-I can’t.” Carey bit out before a loud cry left his lips.

“You can’t?” Braden teased as he pulled off, leaving Carey shaking slightly on the ground.  
“Oh god,” Carey’s voice broke over the words, “Braden please, I’ve done everything you asked-”

“Shhh,” Braden hushed him as he pulled his own boxers off, sighing as his cock was released finally from its confines, “You’re doing _so_ good remember? Just a little while longer ok?”

Carey whined, but nodded his head as Braden reached for the lube,

“Do you want to keep the blindfold on?” Braden asked softly as he uncapped the bottle, knowing that Carey could hear exactly what he was doing.

“I think so.” Carey told him, sounding just a little unsure of himself.

“Just tell me and I’ll take it off alright?” Braden responded with the same soft tone. “But you do look good with it on, so vulnerable, spread out like this,” he continued as he slicked up his fingers, warming the lube between them, “Tell me, do you like this, Carey? You like it when someone takes charge?” he grabbed a pillow with his other hand, helping Carey lift his hips up enough to position it correctly, “Do you like someone having all this control over you? Teasing you like this?” Braden could hear Carey’s breathing hitch as he spoke.

“Y-yeah,” Carey moaned as Braden spread his thighs apart, taking his time to press one of his slicked fingers to Carey’s puckered hole, running slow circles around it while the older of the pair tried to thrust back against it.

“You're an impatient little slut aren't you.” Braden groaned out before realizing what had slipped out. Carey froze for a moment, as did Braden, the moment the younger of the pair finished speaking and a silence fell over the two.

A few seconds passed where neither of them moved, neither of them spoke, and Braden began to think he'd fucked up, he'd ruined this. Panic started to rise in his chest as he looked down at the black cloth hiding Carey's eyes from him, all he could see was his face frozen in some expression that Braden couldn't decipher; was it surprise, or horror, or disappointment-

"Am I your good little slut?" Carey asked, his voice soft and shy as his hands drifted from their grip in Braden's hair down to the front of his chest, grazing over his nipples lightly while Braden stared down at him in shock.

"Holy fuck," Braden groaned out and, without warning, he slowly slid his finger into Carey’s tight hole.

Carey gave a pleased moan as Braden thrust his finger in and out a few times, the younger Canadian smiling at the noises the man below him made and at the fact that Carey had _no idea_ what was coming for him.

“That- That’s good,” Carey sighed softly as he reached down slowly, moving his hand to his-

“ _No_.” Braden told him sharply, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away, making sure not to hurt him all the while.

“Wh-” Carey started in surprise.

“Remember last time?” Braden snickered, knowing that Carey could hear the grin in his voice, “You’re gonna come the same way.”  
“ _Oh shit._ ” Carey whimpered softly.

“You can do that for me right?” Braden asked with a grin, “When I tell you that you can come?”

“Y-yeah,” Carey moaned.

“Good boy,” Braden groaned, “Hands above your head until I say you can move them ok?”

Carey nodded and slowly raised both arms above his head while Braden pumped his finger in and out of Carey again.

It didn’t take long until Carey was canting his hips back onto Braden’s finger, soft moans escaping him with each thrust,

“Braden,” he whimpered out, his voice breaking on the younger goaltender’s name, “Another, please.”

“Beg for me.” Braden countered, lowering his voice to the same tone he had used moments ago, “Beg like the fucking slut you are.”

“Fuck, I want your fingers in me Braden,” He moaned, “I want you in me so bad, I- fuck- I want you to take me apart, fucking wreck me, fucking use me like a- _Ah Braden!_ ” Carey choked off as Braden slid a second finger into him, the younger of the pair taking the time to scissor them, making sure to stretch him out well.

“You should run that mouth of yours more Pricey.” Braden hummed as Carey gave a particularly loud moan, “I think that’s the most you’ve been able to talk all night.”

“Sh-shut up,” Carey stuttered out as he threw his head back, one of his arms dropping to his face as he did so.

“Carey,” Braden smirked as he looked down at Carey’s cock, standing erect and leaking precome all over his thighs, “You’re making a mess.”

“A-ah, Braden,” Carey whined softly, his face seeming to flush even redder, if that was even possible at this point, “ _Please,_ I-I need to-”

“No you don’t,” Braden practically growled out as he began to work a third finger in, “You’re going to be a good boy and wait until I _let you come._ ”

Carey nodded as Braden kept thrusting his fingers in and out at a leisurely pace, purposely avoiding the older Canadian’s prostate which in turn drove him to try and fuck back onto his fingers.

“Braden please, I’m ready, I’m ready, _please fuck me_.” Carey begged breathlessly as he desperately tried to get Braden’s fingers to hit that spot inside him.

“I know,” Braden chuckled, “But we’re going to keep doing this until I say we’re done, so be a good boy and _take_ it.”

“C’mon Braden” Carey keened, “I need your cock in me, I want you to fuck me, so hard I won’t be able to walk, _please Braden._ ”

“You’re fucking _filthy._ ” Braden grinned as he drove his fingers just deep enough into Carey that-

“ _F-Fuck!_ ” Carey choked out as Braden brushed up against his prostate, “Oh Jesus fucking- do it again!”

“What's the magic word Carey?” Braden hummed.

“ _Please Braden.”_ Carey whined without hesitation, his body was shaking, trembling almost violently beneath Braden’s touch.

“You look so fucking good like this Carey.” Braden groaned out as Carey tightened slightly around his fingers, “So fucking greedy, you're taking my fingers so well.”

“ _Stop teasing me._ ” Carey begged softly, his voice was completely ragged by this point;  he was panting, flushed, and desperate for Braden.

“You're doing so well Carey,” Braden cooed to him as he continued to stretch his fingers in Carey, “So good for me.”

However, Braden underestimated the effect his fingers combined with his voice would have on Carey because, before Braden realized, Carey was letting out a ragged, wrecked sounding moan and coming, his whole body shaking through it.

“ _Carey._ ” Braden frowned, stilling his fingers for a moment, then pressing them up against Carey’s prostate.

“O-oh shit,” Carey whimpered as Braden began to rub his fingers down onto that spot inside him, “Oh fuck, fuck, Braden I-I-”

“I told you to _wait_.” Braden interrupted him.

“I know, I-I’m sorry- _fuck-_ B-Braden it’s too m-much, too much-” Carey babbled out as Braden kept steady pressure on the bundle of nerve endings in Carey, “I’m sorry, I h-had too, Braden _please, oh fuck-_ ”

“You're an impatient little whore aren't you?” Braden growled softly as he stared down at the mess on Carey’s abdomen and thighs, his fingers keeping up their slow pace, “And so messy.”

“ _Braden I can't._ ” Carey sobbed out, his hands gripping the blankets tight enough that his arms were shaking from the strain.

“You came out of turn,” Braden huffed, “I told you _to wait._ ”

Carey was a whimpering mess beneath him, his hips twitching, thighs straining, clenching and unclenching around Braden’s fingers.

“Remember how much you liked this last time?” Braden rumbled, “Did you like it when I fucked my come back into you?”

Carey gave a loud cry at his words,

“Take the blindfold _off_ ,” he choked out as Braden gave a particularly rough stroke against his prostate.

Immediately, Braden slipped the black cloth off of Carey’s head revealing puffy brown eyes, _he was crying._

“Carey-” Braden stilled his hand for a moment, his eyes widening as he stared down at Carey’s tear stained eyes.

“I-I-” Carey whined, “fuck, just fuck me please oh _god!_ ”

The way he worded his plea snapped Braden back into action as he realized how much Carey was _enjoying_ this, and he continued to stretch his fingers in Carey.

“Really now?” Braden asked, “You just came without permission, I don't know if you should be rewarded like that.”

“I’ll be good, I'll be a perfect little slut.” Carey moaned as a shiver ran through his body

“ _Fuck_ ,” Braden breathed out, “What would your team say Carey? Do they know how much of a goddamn _cockslut_ you are? How much you _beg for it?_ ”

“ _Please._ ” Carey sobbed out, his hips canting up into Braden’s fingers, his cock already twitching against his thigh, “ _Braden please fuck me.”_

Braden smiled as he locked eyes with Carey, slowly pulling his fingers out of the older man’s quivering hole, wiping the lube from his hands into the blindfold cloth before bringing his hands down to Carey’s face and leaning over him,

“You promise to be good for me Carey?” Braden asked, his lips nearly touching Carey’s.

“Yeah.” Carey breathed out as Braden pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Carey’s mouth with ease, rolling their tongues together for a moment before sucking on the older goaltender’s and pulling away, gently shifting to line himself up. He made a show out of pouring the lube onto his neglected cock, taking himself in hand, moaning softly at the sensation. Carefully he coated himself with lube, moaning as he pumped his mostly untouched erection a few times, then brought it right to Carey’s open hole.

Slowly, Braden pushed into Carey, making sure to take it slow, being as careful as he can so as to not cause the older of the pair any discomfort. As soon as his head slid into the tight warmth of Carey’s body, both of them moaned; Braden low in his chest and Carey hitching up an octave as he tried to keep his hips still. It took a few moments for Braden to push all the way in, but he gave a pleased moan the moment his hips met Carey’s ass.

“You good?” Braden asked quietly.

“ _Braden,_ ” Carey whimpered as he stared at Braden with half-lidded eyes. Braden tried to shift down to kiss him, the movement punching a moan out of him and a gasp out of Carey. Frowning, Braden took hold of Carey’s thighs, pulling out enough to comfortably hike the other goalie’s legs over his shoulders before pushing back in. The breathy moan Carey let out as Braden seemed to sink deeper into him than before was worth the shifting of positions. Braden smirked as he leaned down, pushing Carey’s legs to his chest, practically bending the older goaltender in half so that he could press a kiss to Carey’s lips, moaning all the while at the tight heat encasing his cock, feeling Carey fully hard against his stomach . Braden took a minute to settle into the new position, looking down at Carey, flushed and perfect in the warm light of the fire, the sight tugging at his heart before the younger goalie snapped himself out of his thoughts, focusing on the slick heat surrounding his cock, the tightness an absolute relief after he had ignored it while he had focused on Carey.

“How about you keep moving those hips for me, yeah?” Braden grinned down as Carey gave a tentative roll of his hips against the younger goalie, the older of the two’s breath hitching and his eyes sliding closed while his mouth dropped open in a silent moan, “You good?” Braden asked, watching Carey’s face for any sign of pain.

“Y-yeah,” Carey panted, “You can move.”

Braden slowly moved back as he slid his hands up Carey’s thighs, running his hands over the pink-tinged skin of his inner thighs deliberately to make Carey gasp before settling them on his hips. Using the leverage, Braden gave a slow thrust of his hips, feeling Carey shake in his hands and moan quietly as he did so.

“That feel good baby?” Braden moaned out, giving a harder thrust as he spoke and grinning at the cry that came from the man below him, “Fuck, you were so _loud_ last time, do you get louder when there’s no one around?”

"Fuck off Holtb- _Fuck!"_ Carey hissed, attitude creeping back into his voice as Braden gave a rough snap of his hips, taking the older goaltender by surprise. Braden smirked as he set a fairly fast pace, driving his hips into Carey, the slick friction of his cock inside of the older Canadian lighting up fireworks behind his eyelids. Carey was letting out short moans, forced out of him by the intensity of Braden’s thrusts, each short “ _Ah!”_ shooting jolts of pleasure up his spine while the heat in his stomach burned, the heat of the fire behind Carey suddenly so much hotter than before.  
“More, _more_ ,” Carey’s voice was ragged and completely out of it, the loud, unrestrained moans that followed driving Braden to move faster.

“That good, Carey? You like that?” Braden grit out as Carey gave a high pitched whine, Braden knew that he’d hit the older man’s prostate dead on.

“So good,” Carey whimpered as Braden angled his hips to keep dragging his cock down against the pleasure spot inside him, “Oh god Braden, I-I’m not- I’m not gonna last-” Braden smirked as Carey cut himself off with a high moan, his voice catching as he met Braden’s thrusts.

“Fuck, look at you,” Braden growled, snapping his hips just a little harder, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer either, “Begging for it like the fucking whore you are.”

“ _Oh god_.” Carey choked out as his hands began to scratch down Braden’s back, the dull nails seeming to scorch their way down.

“You’re so fucking _tight_ ,” Braden continued, his own voice catching as his hips stuttered slightly, doing his best to keep up with the pace he’d set, “You’re taking me so well Carey. _Fuck,_ you’re such a good boy, such a good little slut for me.”

“O-oh, oh, _oh fuck_ -” Carey whimpered out, biting his lip as his legs wrapped tightly around Braden’s back, “Oh god, Braden, Braden I-I c-can’t-”

“Such a good boy,” Braden moaned as his grip on Carey’s hips tightened, driving into Carey harder than before, “I wanna hear you scream for it Carey.”

“ _Braden_ ,” Carey whimpered his eyes wide as they locked with Braden’s, “C-can I?”

Braden gave a low moan at Carey’s request and leaned down so that their lips were practically touching.

“You’ve been such a good boy Carey, I’ve got you,” Braden moaned as short punched out moans fell from Carey’s lips, pulling back just slightly as Carey’s head rolled back, “Come for me baby.”

Carey gave a loud whine and his eyes slid shut as Braden felt the older man tighten on him, prompting him to thrust harder, faster, in and out, listening as Carey gave a strangled scream as he came, his cock spurting come over both of their stomachs. Braden shuddered as Carey kept tightening down on him, the pressure felt _so good_ , fuck he was close. Braden reached up with his hand as he felt the beginnings of his own orgasm build rapidly with each thrust, and cupped Carey’s cheek, the older man whimpering as he rode out his own peak, becoming oversensitive as Braden pounded into him. Braden moaned low in his chest as he brought their lips together, those same fireworks from earlier igniting hundreds of times stronger behind his eyelids as he kept going, in, out, in, out, his hips stuttering as Carey’s legs tightened around him. Finally Braden pulled back with a ragged moan, feeling Carey tighten down on him again, practically ripping his orgasm out of him, lightheadedness overcoming him as he kept thrusting into Carey, drawing out the shuddering lightning sparks of pleasure that exploded all over his body as he spilled into Carey. Slowly, he started coming down, pulling out carefully, listening as Carey whined, and watching as his come spilled out of the now limp, panting form of the older goaltender before falling softly on top of the older man.

They laid like that for a while, their breathing heavy and hearts pounding. Carey was totally slack beneath him, completely and utterly fucked out, his dark hair sticking up in every which way, his cheeks the same color as his reddened mouth, and his chest shuddering with every breath he took. Braden took a moment to appreciate the view before rolling off of him and shakily rising to his feet. Carey whined at the loss of contact as Braden grabbed the flashlight,

“I’ve gotta get you cleaned up.” Braden told him gently before hurrying to grab a towel from the little linen closet he’d seen earlier.

It didn’t take long for him to return after wetting the towel, wiping himself off before carefully kneeling back down between Carey’s legs. He gently worked the towel over Carey’s sticky abdomen and thighs, taking extra care to press soft kisses to his inner thighs as he went along before gingerly cleaning up the mess he’d made on Carey, the older goalie whimpering again as the towel brushed up against his cock and ass.

Braden continued to drag the towel over Carey’s skin until Carey finally shook his head and slurred out,

“‘M good.”

Braden chuckled at his attempt to vocalize as he placed the towel off of the mass of blankets, frowning at the damp spot beneath Carey.

“Carey,” he started softly, “I don’t think you want to sleep on this blanket.”

Carey nodded, but remained still, his eyes still closed.

Sighing, Braden slowly moved over, folding a bit of the dirtied blanket, then shifting to slide his hands beneath Carey’s legs and back, picking him up depositing him onto the blanket revealed by the fold. Quickly, Braden got rid of the dirty blanket and then moved to the fire, throwing a few more logs on to it to make sure it’d last while they slept. As he turned back to face Carey, he was greeted by sleepy chocolate brown eyes and a coy smile.

“Hi,” Carey grinned softly as Braden sat beside him.

“Hi,” Braden repeated in a voice just as soft while he lay down and pulled Carey close to him, “How’re you?”

“Good,” Carey chuckled against Braden’s chest, “I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Braden flushed as Carey pulled back to look him in the eye, the older man laughing as he saw his face,

“Not entirely a bad thing.” Carey told him, “I hope you know how to make breakfast though.”

“You doubt me?” Braden asked in mock offense as he cocked an eyebrow.

Carey merely laughed at him before he shook his head,

“I don’t know about you, but, that… That was pretty fucking good.”

Braden nodded in agreement as he felt his eyelids begin to droop prompting Carey to shake his head and chuckle, “Sleep?” he asked.

“Sleep.” Braden repeated.

Carey gave a soft smile one more time before pressing a kiss to Braden’s lips,

“G’night Braden.”

“Goodnight.”

The last thing Braden remembered before he fell asleep, Carey tucked under his arms, their legs tangled softly together, was that somehow, just somehow, he wanted this, this closeness, this familiarity, this softness, this… This love? Yeah, that’s what it was wasn’t it? Love. Braden sighed contentedly as his sleep addled brain came to that conclusion, and hoped that the love that had crept into his heart would last forever.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The fire had gone out hours ago. The room was dark, still…

_Silent._

It should have felt calm, hell he should be sleeping… but he wasn’t, _he couldn’t_ . It had been hours since he should’ve gone to sleep, hours since he should’ve gotten comfortable on the fucking nest of blankets he’d made on the floor, but he _couldn’t_. Not after…

He’d pulled from Braden’s embrace the moment the younger goaltender had fallen into a deep sleep, getting away from him as fast as he could. He couldn’t be near him, god what was he _doing?_

Carey frowned and sighed as he looked at Holtby’s face, it was calm, serene, and a soft smile played on his lips, but Carey shook his head as he stared at him, his stomach churning slightly. He shouldn't have done this, he shouldn't have even thought about approaching Braden at the All-Star Game, it wasn't fair to the younger goaltender at all. Carey groaned as he sat up, flinching at the discomfort in his lower body as he stared up at the empty fireplace, the sick feeling settling in his stomach as he gazed down at the sleeping man. Of course he was attracted to Holtby, he’d have to be blind to _not_ be, but this… What he was doing…

Carey shook his head as he looked at Braden, the disgust at himself growing. He shouldn't have done this. This wasn't fair to Braden _._  Because he knew. Carey _knew._

He’d known since the first time he’d locked eyes with Braden in the bar at the All-Star Game, he’d known since Braden followed him upstairs, he’d known when he left that morning, he’d known when Braden fucking called him when he got to Montreal, he saw it in Braden’s eyes whenever their gazes locked on each other, hazel staring into chocolate with complete and utter adoration. Carey looked away as he felt himself getting sicker as the minutes passed. _This wasn’t fucking right._ Every time their eyes met he saw it and yet _he didn’t fucking stop_.

Carey looked back, his body shaking as he gazed over Braden’s body. The moonlight filtering in through the window washed over his sleeping figure, the blue, grey, and black tones of the night softening his figure. He looked peaceful, relaxed, beautiful… fragile… small…

Carey wrenched his eyes away from Braden as the nausea overwhelmed his senses; why the hell did he do this?

Slowly, Carey glanced back, his eyes focusing on Braden again. He looked so serene…

Carey felt like he was about to throw up as he looked at Braden’s face again, soft, sweet, and so, _so happy_.

Because Carey knew.

He knew Braden loved him.

But Carey also knew one other thing. One thing that disgusted him above all else. One thing that was so massively fucked up that he didn’t even know what to do with himself. One thing that if Braden ever found out…

_This wasn’t fucking right._

The nausea crashed over him _again_ as he stood up, rushing to the toilet as he felt himself about to get sick, leaving Braden cold and alone in front of the dark, empty fireplace.

Because Carey was using Braden, and he didn’t know why.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  Sorry.  
> It had to be done for the plot. Don't hate me, there will be a part 3.  
> I love you all.


End file.
